skip_and_sqakfandomcom-20200213-history
Skip and Sqak: Sunny Villa Adventures
Skip and Sqak: Sunny Villa Adventures is an upcoming TV Series based on the series by Yellow Apple Games. The show is set to be released in a future date with a season of 22 episodes in production. The show will only have three seasons. Summary The show follows the adventures of Skip, Sqak and their friends living their lives on Sunny Villa Island, the tropical island home of lots of cute animals. The gang's duty is to protect their island home and the little critters from threats of invasion or destruction. The show also takes on an adventurous tone with action sequences, humor and development to the main characters. The show is canon to the series, taking place after the first two games, but will be set in a separate way from the rest of the games. Each episode is 20-25 minutes long. Some episodes have two 11-14 minute segments. 'Main Characters' *'Skip': The show's Main Protagonist. He is an adventurous, fun loving blue frog who is Sqak's younger brother figure and one of the two leaders of Sunny Villa's Island Defenders. He enjoys eating mangoes and playing his ukelele at night. He is an excellent brawler, being able to beat up dozens of baddies with his bare fists. *'Sqak': The show's Deuteragonist. He is a heroic, adventure seeking red bird who is Skip's older brother and father figure and one of the two leaders of Sunny Villa's Island Defenders. Sqak also has the ability to run very fast which is handy when fighting villains. He is Robin's childhood friend who first met each other when they were chicks. *'Blatly': A green spider monkey who is the duo's neighbor. He is best friends with Imp and loves to play jokes, video games and pranks. *'Imp': A small purple creature with pointy cat-like ears that he uses for flight. He is best friends with Blatly and the son of Silvia White. Imp is very empethetic to others and is prone to being a scaredy cat. *'Robin': An orange swallow with green hair who works as the island's mechanic. Robin is the tomboy of the gang and an excellent fighter. She is also the oldest member of the gang, Richard and Ricada Riftin's niece, Roberto's older cousin, and Sqak's childhood friend. *'Makayla': A young, beautiful purple frog who is the duo's next door neighbor and both Skip's girlfriend and mother figure. She is really caring, thoughtful and respectful to people especially to her boyfriend. *'Roberto': A yellow swallow raised by a rich family of treasure hunters in Salsiesta. He is Robin's younger cousin and the son of Ricada and Richard Riftin. He debuted in the episode "Stain Together" where he arrives back to Sunny Villa with his parents after a vacation in Salsiesta. *'Mayor Cheatsy': The wealthy rabbit mayor of Sunny Villa Island who tries his very best to make the island a happy place for all the inhabitants. He keeps a vault of endless money hidden inside his office of the Tree House (parody of the White House) that his arch nemesis Gizmo has spent years trying to steal. *'Fluffy Cuddles': A small yellow Fuzmanian who Makayla adopted as a pet. He may look cute and cuddly, but can turn into a ferocious beast if he feels threatened and attacks the person who frightens him. He and Skip have alot in common, loving mangoes and ukelele music. He debuted in the episode "Attack of the Fuzmanians". *'Queen Kaida': The leader of the Blue Ant aliens and the ruler of the Antlantic Continents. She and her army have been waging war against Comrade Vexter and his army for many years. Kaida debuted in the Season 1 finale and then joined the Main Cast in Season 2. *'Silvia White': A white panther who is the adoptive mother to Imp, Cheatsy's office assistant, and the most famous actress on the island. She first appeared in the episode "No Punches Allowed". *'Divson': A short, black penguin who works as the butler of the White Manor. He often gets irritated by Blatly's foolishness and loves watching the TV show "Antonio el Pajaro", which he looks up to the show's main character as a role model. He also has a huge appetite as he eats loads of fish. *'Tubby': A big yellow hippopotamus who owns the "Cool Can" smoothie bar on Sunny Villa Island. He is very laid back, relaxed, and easy going with others. 'Villains' *'Comrade Vexter': The leader of the Red Ant aliens and the show's Primary Antagonist. He often comes up with schemes to destroy the gang and take control of the entire world with his Red Ant army, henchmen and his wife Zarkia. He is the duo's arch nemesis. *'General Zarkia': The general of Vexter's army and the show's second Main Antagonist. Much like her husband, she is very vile and sadistic towards the critters. She is also shown to be a fierce hunter as shown in the first episode, where she tries to hunt down and eliminate Skip and Sqak before Grubber and Grounder do. *'Grubber': A mutated booger created by Vexter and Dr. Hopkins. He and Grosser are very close partners who work together to destroy Skip, Sqak and their pals. The episode "Rise of the Vexpire" reveals his and Grounder's origins: Vexter sneezed a large pile of snot after an allergic reaction to Zarkia's purfume, and decides to use it to create an advanced experiment to destroy Skip and Sqak. *'Grosser': Another mutated booger who was created along with Grubber to destroy Skip and Sqak. He is more bigger and dummer than Grubber. *'Dr. Hopkins': A cyborg jackalope who is Vexter's mechanic. He spawns all sorts of weapons and gadgets out of his mechanical body. He first appeared in the episode "Pre-Hysterical" where he creates a mind controlling device to help Vexter take control of the cave tiger Steve so he'll attack Sunny Villa. His backstory was revealed in the episode "Science Fair Despair": he was a trouble making bunny who enjoys causing mayhem in the Antlantic continents until he gets run over by one of Vexter's vehicles one evening. Vexter revives the little Hopkins when he brings the corpse back to his lab to put robot parts and mutate the body, turning Hopkins from a small mischievous bunny into a robotic monstrosity. His character appears to be based off Frankenstein. *'Bully Bear': A bulky, muscular polar bear who is Zarkia's deadly bodyguard... No, "deadly" is too sissy of a word to describe this bone crushing ursine! *'Gexy Gecko': An insane, narcissistic lizard with an obsession for groove, fashion, and himself. He creates bizarre gadgets either for his own schemes or to sell them to Vexter to make profit. Gexy also has the ability to turn invsible (in one episode he mentioned his father is a chameleon). He first appeared in the episode "Attack of the Fuzmanians" where he escapes Stormy Rock Isle Prison and wants to get revenge on Skip and Sqak by getting them eaten alive by a huge pack of fuzmanians he recruited, but his plan gets foiled by Fluffy and he gets sent back to prison (placed in a special cell this time so he won't escape again). *'Chef Bigmouth': A psychopathic fry cook who owns an industrial fast food restaurant "Bigmouth Feedahs" located in Vextropolis. Most of his appearances in the show involves him trying to cook up the critters for his newest meals in his fast food in hopes it'll grant him a successful business. He first appeared in the episode "Crook Off". *'Gizmo': A black rat who lives in the "Land-Thrill" junkyard and the show's third Main Antagonist. He is Mayor Cheatsy's arch nemesis as he spent years trying to break into the hare's vault of endless fortune using scrap in the Land-Thrill junkyard to construct machines and gadgets. He also has the Junk Dawgs working for him. *'Victor': A brutish mutt in a red eye-patch who works as Gizmo's lackey and the leader of the Junk Dawgs in the Land-Thrill. *'Junk Dawgs': Gizmo's bloodthirsty canine henchmen (or referred to as "henchmutts" by Gizmo) who aid the rat's plans to steal Mayor Cheatsy's money vault. *'Lectroads': Menacing reptile-like monsters who were the Main Enemies of the first game. They enjoy bullying the little critters on Sunny Villa, prompting Skip, Sqak and their pals to fight them off time to time. *'Mincemeat': A piranha fish who is the foremen of an illegal undersea mine and the show's fourth Main Antagonist. Mincemeat uses a robot filled with water when walking on land. Most of his nefarious plans involve illegally setting up mines that damage the environment and capturing many innocent critters to work as slaves. In each of his appearances, Mincemeat will be in a different mech suit. *'Ztitch': A voodoo sorcerer and the show's fifth Main Antagonist. He has a twisted, dark personality and terrifies people by bringing their worst fears to life with his black magic because the expression of other people's fear gives him more energy. He first appeared in the episode "Lights Out" where he tries to gain more energy by granting each of the gang's fears to life, but he was defeated by Imp who learns to face his fears. *'Vizier Vego': A Lectroad who acts as the show's sixth Main Antagonist. He debuts in the second season's first episode "Best Fiends Forever" where it was revealed that after being defeated by Skip and Sqak, Vego was blasted off in his malfunctioned hover chair and crash landed on a small, remote island where he became stranded for a very long time until Vexter's saucer crashed into the island after the alien had another failure to destroy the gang. Since "Best Fiends Forever", Vego and Vexter both became best friends. *'Chim, Pan, and Zee': A trio of chimpanzee thieves who steal priceless antiques from the Riftin family's Museum. They debuted in a flashback scene of "Interrogation Situation" that was brought up by Zarkia when the court was discussing about Skip's violent temper. *'Scum and Qwak': *'Mr. Aparadha': A little cat crime lord who masterminds many crime jobs around the world. He first appeared as the Main Antagonist of the episode "The Spy Who Bopped Me". In that episode, he was hired by Comrade Vexter to exterminate Skip and Sqak (this happened offscreen). To do so, Mr. Aparadha pretends to be a wealthy aristocrat who invites the duo on a cruise in his boat. After capturing them and locking them in his Island Base, Mr. Aparadha prepares to eliminate Skip and Sqak with a laser but he gets defeated by Makayla who arrived to the Island Base to rescue them. *'The Four Felines of Fury': A gang of cat agents who are Mr. Aparadha's best clients. They only appeared in "The Spy Who Bopped Me" where try to stop Makayla from rescuing Skip and Sqak. Each agent fights Makayla in a different place in the Island Base: **'Trigger Catty': An orange cat who fights Makayla with his laser pistols in the Island Base hallway. **'Odd Bomb': A green cat who tries to eliminate Makayla by turning Mr. Aparadha's courtyard into a minefield. **'Chef Udonia': A female blue cat chef who battles Makayla in the Island Base's kitchen. **'Professor Felinstein': *'Pro-Tech-Tive': *'Gragen': A 300-year old squid-like parasite who has the ability to drain the youth from others to make himself young again. He appeared as the Main Antagonist in the segment "Grumpy Old Teens" of the episode "Island Defender's Log #2", where he slowly drains the youth of Skip, Sqak, Imp, Blatly, Makayla and Robin so he will revert back into a young, tough thief robbing fruit markets but he is defeated by Mayor Cheatsy who tricks Cragen into draining the youth out of himself, reverting him back into an old, weak squid again and sent to Stormy Rock Isle Prison. *'Dylan Rick': A rat crimelord who appeared as the Main Antagonist of the episode "Gizmo's Gang". *'Danny': A penguin butler who appeared as the Main Antagonist of the episode "Pen-Quit". After Divson quits his job upon getting sick of the boy's antics, Silvia hires Danny as a replacement butler. Danny appears to be very friendly to the gang at first, until it turns out that he is a criminal planning to rob the White Manor. He incapicitates Silvia, Skip, Sqak, Imp and Roberto in booby traps but Blatly was able to get away. After Blatly apologizes to Divson, the penguin gets defeats Danny by beating the snot out of him. Danny was then arrested and sent to Stormy Rock Isle Prison. *TBA 'Other Characters' *'Granny Timberton': An elderly beaver who is the owner of the Critter Daycare. *'Melvin Newtowski': A paranoid yellow newt who has a hobby of paranormal hunting. He has a secret underground hideout far from his family's house where he searches for any paranormal activity with security cameras. He debuted in the episode "How the Cookie Rumbles". *'Bruno Toad': The toughest bully in Sunny Villa. He debuted in the segment "Tree House Tussle" of the episode "Tree House Tales", where he and his gang try to trash the whole Tree House while Mayor Cheatsy is away. *'Priscilla Priceless': A spoiled rich girl who is Makayla's rival in their private school. She speaks in a French-accent and her personality is the opposite from Makayla's, as she doesn't care the trouble she causes or who she steps on just to get what she desires. She first appeared in "How the Cookie Rumbles" where her cookies sell more then Makayla's but after Skip saves his girlfriend's business with his homemade "fruit cookies", Priscilla pays Bruno, Darcy and Vincent to sabotage Makayla's business. *'Darcy Weasel': An orange weasel who is one of the members of Bruno's gang. He debuted in the segment "Tree House Tussle" of the episode "Tree House Tales". *'Vincent': A black skunk who is one of the members of Bruno's gang. He debuted in the segment "Tree House Tussle" of the episode "Tree House Tales". *'Mr. Owlstein': *'Russell': A short Red Ant who first appeared in the Season 2 episode "Com-Red". *'Alice': A blonde-haired Blue Ant who was Kaida's best friend and older sister figure. It was revealed in the Season 2 finale, "The Secret Life of Queen Kaida", that Alice was actually the descendant of Blue Ant royalty instead of Kaida until she was tragically murdered years ago during an assault at the Azulious Palace, leading Kaida to take her place as queen of the Antlantic Continents. *TBA 'Creatures' In Skip and Sqak's world, there are fictional creatures that act as non-anthropomorphic animals (mainly to avoid the "Furry Confusion" TV Trope). *'Fuzmanian': Small, round little creatures that hide their carnivorous side with their cute looks. *'Dermasaur': Giant, four-legged creatures that appear to be a hybrid of an elephant, rhino and hippo. *'Poggy': Little amphibian-like creatures that behave like real dogs. They have short tails and big tongues. *TBA ''Places The settings of this show: 'Sunny Villa' A large, tropical island that is the home of Skip, Sqak and all their friends. This island has rivers, beaches, jungles and villages full of friendly locals. *'Sunbathed Pathway': The path where the gang's houses are. *'Critter Village': A village where the critters live in small huts, trees, and houses. *'The Tree House': The current residence and workplace of Mayor Cheatsy, the mayor of Sunny Villa. This wooden building hides the vault of endless amounts of money, which Cheatsy uses to help his economy. It is a spoof of the White House. *'White Manor': The mansion home of famous actress Silvia White and Imp. *'Riftin Museum': A museum owned by the Riftin family where all their valuable treasures are displayed. *'The Cool Can': A soda bar owned by Tubby where the gang like to hang out. *TBA 'Vextropolis' A dark, gloomy industrial city ruled by Comrade Vexter and General Zarkia. It is the home to all kinds of twisted baddies. *'Red Ant Mothership': The nest of the Red Ant empire that rules over Vextropolis. *'Land-Thrill': A junkyard in the middle of a rocky desert is the lair of Gizmo and the rabid Junk Dawgs. *'Bigmouth Feedahs': An industrial fast food restaurant owned by the psychopathic Chef Bigmouth. *TBA 'Antlantic Continents' Lands set in the Antlantic Ocean (a parody of the Atlantic Ocean) that's the homeland of the Blue Ant aliens. It becomes a setting in Season 2 of the show, where Vexter tries to overthrow Queen Kaida so the Red Ant race will be more superior than the Blue Ants. *'Azulious City': A city where aliens and earthians live in society. *'Azulious Palace': Queen Kaida's palace where Skip, Sqak, and their friends get their missions in the second season. *TBA 'Other Places' *'Stormy Rock Isle Prison''': A prison located on a rocky island where many rogues are placed in after being defeated by the Island Defenders. *TBA Category:TV Shows Category:Spin Offs